wolfmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Serafine Pigot
Serafine Pigot is the daughter of Alex Price and David Kessler. Like her father she suffers from lycanthropy. She is also the step daughter of Dr. Thierry Pigot and the wife of Andy McDermott. She is one of the protagonists in An American Werewolf in Paris. History Serafine was born nine months after her father's death. Knowing the trauma she went through wih David, Alex sought to cure her cursed daughter. At some point they had to leave London and move to Paris where Serafine was raised. Later in her life, Alex married a doctor who agreed to help cure Serafine. While growing up Serafine may have had a relationship with Claude, another werewolf who owns a night club called Club de la lune, who, unlike Serafine, was filled with arrogance as a werewolf. In 1997, Dr. Pigot seemingly develops a cure, which, rather than cure her, causes her to immediately transform, resulting in Alex's death and Pigot being mauled and infected. Filled with guilt, Serafine attempts to commit suicide by dropping from the Eiffel tower. However, she is stopped by Andy McDermott, an american tourist who is attempting daredevil stunts with his friends Brad and Chris. Andy tries to talk Serafine down from the ledge, but falls with her. Brad and Chris tie down a bungee cord, and Andy preforms a mid air rescue. Serafine lands safley to the ground but Andy is knocked out when he hits his head on the tower. Serafine runs off into the night. Andy is hospitalized and becomes mesmerized with Serafine. He has Brad and Chris look for a suicide note Serafine may have had. When the note is found, Andy finds Serafine's home and ask's a reluctant and nervous Serafine on a date. At their date, things get akward when Serafine finds a condom Andy tries to hide (which was placed by Chris and Brad). After more awkwardness, Andy is briefly hassled by a large man who Serafine overpowers. Andy relentlessly tries to talk to Serafine on why she was about to kill herself. Later that night, the full moon rises. Andy, Brad and Chris meet Claude who invites him to his club. Andy and his friends attend, but Chris agrees to check on Serafine. She locks Chris in the basement when she hears Andy is at the club. Many of the club's staff are revealed to be werewolves who use the club to kill the guests. Serafine drags Andy out of the party and they flee into the catacombs, with Brad following close behind. Claude and some of his boy's stalk them in the catacombs. Serafine begins to transform and tells Andy to run. Despite this Andy is bitten and Brad is killed. Andy wakes up in Serafine's house disoriented. He sees Chris, who escaped the basement after encountering Serafine's stepfather. Chris tries to warn Andy about Serafine but runs away as Serafine walks in to treat him. Andy panics at first but Serafine allows Andy to feel her breast's to calm him down and tells him she's a werewolf and now he is one to. Andy doesn't believe her at first, but becomes freaked out when he see's Alex's ghost. Andy freaks out and flees Serafine. Later, after experiencing a transformation for the first time and waking up in a graveyard, eluding the police, Andy meets Serafine again, who rescues him from an encounter with Claude. Serafine explains the reason she tried to kill herself and about the failed "cure". They head back to her house to find Dr. Pigot has been killed by Claude who tries to use the failed antidote to his advantage. They also discover that the true cure to lycanthropy is if the werewolf eat the heart of the werewolf who bit him or her. Andy assumes this to be Serafine but refuse's to hurt her. Serafine and Andy crash Claude's party and rescue the party guest's and Chris, who was taken captive by Claude and his werewolves. This coincides with a sudden police raid, Serafine and Andy kill several werewolves while the rest flee into the catacombs. Andy and Serafine pursue the werewolves while being followed by the police. Serafine transforms again and fight's another werewolf who was about to attack Andy. In this case of mistaken identity, Andy shoot's Serafine and wounds her. Serafine begs Andy to eat her heart but Andy flee's after confronting the final werewolf - Claude, who was the werewolf who bit Andy. After Andy kills Claude and eat's his heart, Serafine miraculously survives her injuries. Several months later, Serafine and Andy get married in New York, while bungee jumping off of the Statue of Liberty. During the wedding, They almost lose their ring, but manage to catch it as they jump from the Statue. In an alternate ending, after Andy eats Claude's heart, Serafine has a vision of her stepfather in the back of an ambulance, explaining how he found a cure before his death. The new closing scene shows Serafine and Andy having a child, whose eyes shift to look like the werewolves'. Category:Werewolves